Welcome to the Slaughter
by Maxwell Murder
Summary: Members of Azeroth's Royal Guard prepare to take on the Undead at Stratholm. OC


Welcome to the Slaughter

Silfrond stepped up to the back gate of Stratholm and peered inside. Skeletons, zombies, ghouls and many other undead creatures clamored through the courtyard. The stench of rotted meat and charred flesh filled the air. A group broke off from the main body and began milling around the gate, brought over by the smell of untainted flesh.

The noise of someone retching tore Silfrond's mind back to the here and now. Turning he noticed the mage, Tilidan, leaning against a crate for support. Her face was slightly pale and she had her nose crinkled up. Obviously the smell did not agree with her. It rarely ever did.

The dwarf slowly swept his gaze over the rest of his traveling companions. Erendis, another mage, was consoling Tilidan. She obviously remembered what it was like her first time here and that was a good thing. The priest, Lirriel, was examining the walls, or rather anything that could take her mind off the smell. Silfrond could tell it was not working very well by the look on her face.

The last member of the group, Natkeya, was sitting on a crate talking to her pet tiger. Silfrond shook his head. Night Elves were a weird bunch and he doubted that he would ever understand them. He watched her for a minute while she fed the animal then checked her equipment. At least this one was not stupid.

"All right, straighten up and let's get ready tay do some damage," the dwarf said as he began checking the straps on his armor. While he was checking his armor he felt a sudden, yet familiar, pain in his mind. Looking back over his shoulder he noticed Erendis waving her hands around in the air.  
"Dammit, lass. Kinly give a bloke a warnin' fore ye cast yer voodoo on 'im, huh."  
"Quit your whining. You know it's coming every time and yet you still feel the need to complain. Are all dwarves as surly as you?"  
"Nope, some are worse," the paladin replied with a grin.

This type of banter between the two was typical. Silfrond would act all indignant at the slightest thing that Erendis did, and she in turn would instigate a verbal repartee.

"What is the deal with these two?" Tilidan asked Natkeya.  
"It is how they prepare each other for the coming fight. I have talked to Eren about this before and she said it helps alleviate Silfrond's nerves and calm his mind."  
"Arguing calms him down?"  
"It would seem that way. But then again, he is a dwarf. What else would you expect?"  
With that last bit Natkeya let out a giggle. She knew Silfrond probably better than anyone else in the group, although she would never tell that to anyone. A Night Elf actively making conversation with a dwarf, even one that she commanded in the Royal Guard, was a thought to be expunged from the mind.

Looking back to Tilidan, Natkeya whispered, "Now comes the best part."

As if on cue both Erendis and Silfrond clutched their chest as if a great wave of pain had washed over them. Once the two recovered, they shot menacing looks to the smiling Lirriel.

"Don't be looking at me like that. If you two argued any longer we would be joining the ranks for those bastards on the other side of the gate."

Silfond reached into one of his belt pouches and produced five small stones. Turning towards the group he looked at Tilidan.  
"Do you know what these are, lass?"  
"Uh, rocks?"  
"No. These are the "Symbol o' Kings" stones."  
"What do they do?"  
"Watch and learn, young one."

Folding his hands together the paladin began to speak in the dwarven language. As he did his eyes started to shine as if they were on fire. Tilidan felt a wave of warmth travel up her body. She watched as the dwarf did this to the other members of the party and then himself. When he was done he opened his hands before her and allowed the dust to fall between his fingers.

"Always remember, young mage, that if'n channeled properly, the power of the Light kin consume the very earth itself to grant those who fight in its name protection."

Tilidan heard Natkeya huff and then mutter, "Show off."

Silfrond picked his shield up off the ground and turned to examine the scene on the other side of the gate. With a shrug he pulled his war hammer from his belt and spoke a word in his racial tongue. The weapon was immediately consumed in flame. Looking over his shoulder the dwarf grinned and said, "Boy, do they hate fire."

With that he kicked the lever that controlled the gate. With a deafening screech and crash the gate opened. The undead clustered around the gate turned their heads to look upon the group.

"Hello, ye ugly bastards. I have returned to this Light forsaken place. Prepare tay be cleansed."

Suddenly a blast of pure energy struck the largest of the undead, causing it to explode. To the surprise of the young mage, Silfrond let out a war cry and charged head first into the now oncoming mass.

In a split second Tilidan realized that this was yet to be the hardest fight of her life. A smile spread across her face and then she launched a large shard of ice at one of the skeletons charging the crazy paladin.

Author's Notes: I wrote this story several years ago for a short story contest. At the time I was extremely active in playing WoW and was in a guild called, Azeroth's Royal Guard.

I figured that this might be a nice way to begin posting stories on Fanfiction.

I hope you enjoyed it. Questions, comments, suggestions, etc. are always welcome.


End file.
